


A Sentence Can Change Everything

by MoonstruckWrites



Series: The World of Yharra [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50 prompts challenge, Implied Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Magic, also why did I allow a guy in a frogsuit named "Frogger Randy" to be THE most powerful wizard, flint doesn't have a last name lmao, oh yeah and warnings and all that jazz, tagging that to be safe lol, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstruckWrites/pseuds/MoonstruckWrites
Summary: okay so, I found a fifty dialogue prompt challenge and figured that I need to practice writing anyways, so I took it.





	1. "Subdue your passion, or it will subdue you."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Genesis of a Generation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328881) by Hikareh. 



“Subdue your passion, or it will subdue you.”

Those words shook Bearded Bear to his core even to this day. When he first heard them, it had been centuries ago, soon after he had taken on his first apprentice. Then, he was relatively new to the raw magical power he had. Of course, it was a fraction of his current power, but he was still regarded in fear and respect for it, nothing like how he was seen today. 

He had an excited young boy following behind, blabbering about how lucky he was to be chosen out of a dozen others to be taught magic by a wizard. Bearded Bear had been rather excited too, he just didn’t show it. He knew that the boy had a thirst for knowledge rivaling his own. He just wasn’t sure how capable he was in magic without former training. 

They walked down the twisting path, towards village in the distance. He knew that it would take a while for them to reach where he lived, so he let the boy blather for a bit, only half listening. 

“-and I was always shot down for apprenticeships in the past so- “  
“Wait- Why were you always shot down? Just curious.”  
“Well, I’m not sure, I asked why and I was told to-“  
“Subdue your passion,” a new person started walking by the young man, “or it will subdue you.”  
“No, not that…” The apprentice replied, “Wait, who are you?”

The wizard looked back and grimaced, “Oh, it’s just one of those people who think that they know what’s going to happen, just ignore them.” He stopped and glared at the soothsayer, “Go on, you loon, get out of here!”

“You will regret saying that in the future.” 

He did. He still missed the kid to this day. He couldn’t mess up with his descendant, who hadn’t been taking care of himself as of late due to his passion for science and magic. So, he said those very words and made the half breed sleep with a spell.

He did not want to make the same mistakes as before.


	2. Step On It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we got a stymac on a motercycle a robo-butler who knows when to flee but still wants a fight and creatures of unfathomable horror. well technically one is fathomable.

The day started out normally, with Stymac grabbing a cup of coffee and eating some breakfast. Telekinetic magic immediately put to work to act as another set of hands. He sat down to think about what should happen today, he could get some work done but the keys to the ~~basement~~ lab were hidden so he wouldn’t overwork himself. He considered taking some books from Bearded Bear’s “secret” library, but remembered that the wizard wasn’t in his hibernation period. He saw his old goggles laying on the coffee table and recalled that it had been a while since he had gone out to feel the wind in his hair and just go somewhere.

It wasn’t every day that Stymac took his bike out on a joy-ride. After all, he used to be able to fly so he didn’t really have a need to ride it that often, but it was decided. He had no better ideas and it would do him some good to get out of the house for a bit. He got on his motorcycle, putting his goggles on while headed to where it was, and drove off somewhere.

After a while of just speeding along a road, enjoying the view of things whizzing by. He decided to stop for a bit and look at where he was. He hung the goggles he was wearing around his neck, and took a deep breath. He figured that nothing was going to happen that day as it had been rather lazy lately. However, he knew that could mean something big was coming also. Stymac preferred to believe the former though.

After a few minutes, he figured that he should get back on the road, after all, he couldn’t stay here forever. He took one last look around at everything in the distance, the trees, the power lines, the creatures of unfathomable horror chasing a damaged Robo-Butler- “Wait, what-“the half-breed shook his head and blinked, his wings tensing under his jacket.

Headed in his direction were, the small robot, two large creatures that were navy and midnight blue, several others in other colors such as purple or green who were in various sizes, and one he recognized all too well, a golden creature resembling a wyvern with two front legs rather than back ones that had white scales climbing up them about midway and crazed red eyes. Oh, he barely escaped the first encounter with it alive. 

He hopped on his bike, fixed his goggles up and started the bike back up. He heard a thud and almost took off right there, but heard someone shout for him to wait, causing him to hesitate for some reason. Something got on the bike and simply shouted, “STEP ON IT, SOUL BOY!”

Immediately, he knew two things. One was that Robo-Butler was the one on his bike. The other was that he needed to drive away like a madman. He did just that, simply telling the robot to hold on tight.

They drove away towards the mountain in the distance. Knowing exactly where they were headed, the creatures followed behind, still after their target. Stymac took the time to ask a question, “How in the hell did you end up with those things chasing you?”

“It’s a long story.”  
“Give me the short version.”  
“Bearded Bear’s cat got lose and opened a portal. I saw these things and prepared a blast from my plasma cannon. They thought I would be ‘Good practice for a big hunt.’ I said that I wouldn’t be reduced to that and we fought. The fight lead here and I realized that I wasn’t going to ‘survive’ if I kept going, so I fled.”  
“Alright.”  
“How did you get here?”  
“I felt like riding my bike for the sake of feeling the wind in my hair.”  
“I said how not why.”  
“I burrowed in- what do you think?”  
“Turn left in two minutes.”  
“I didn’t turn left I-“  
“No, turn left, I know a shortcut to the cave.”  
“So do I and we’re nowhere near the forest.”  
“I know a faster shortcut, turn left in a minute and a half, there’s a portal that leads to the cave.”

“Fine.” It was then, Stymac noticed something, Robo-butler had been speaking by sentence splicing various audio clips. “Er… Why are you sentence splicing? You lose your voice chip somehow?”

“…”  
“Robo-butler.”  
“…”  
“What happened to your voice chip?”  
“…None of your business.”  
“Tell me what happened.” he commanded, while turning left.  
“…I took it out in hopes that if they knew I was a robot, and not someone in a robotic suit, they wouldn’t try to render me into scrap metal and a broken hard drive. It didn’t work, the gold one destroyed it and the rest is history.”  
“Bearded Bear isn’t going to be happy about that.” Stymac said as they went in the cave.  
“I know.”

We popped out near the cave and just drove right in. We were lifted in the air with a teal aura and a wall sealed behind us. “Alright, two things. One, no driving in the cave. Two, why are there creatures of unfathomable horror chasing the two of you?” I cut the engine. “Robo-butler was the one being chased first, I just let him hitch a ride to here because we thought you would know what to do.”

“Can you put us down now?” Robo-butler added. Bearded bear set us down as we heard frantic pounding and calls for Bearded Bear. “Is that,” the wizard listened closely, “Gelder?” There were confirmation screams and he was teleported in. He looked roughed up, with some blood trailing down one of his arms and clothes a bit torn up. “Thanks.”


	3. You Are Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no spoilers ;)

Robo-Butler had been out on his bi-monthly shopping trip, getting groceries for Bearded Bear. Things were as normal as they could be, and would stay that way as long as Viro or Frogger didn’t show up. Well maybe not Viro, despite being programmed to attack the helanian on sight, they had a truce exclusive to the supermarket. He had just been looking for one of the last items on the list, “I should have picked it up while I was in the dairy section… Wait it’s in the fro-“ The robot was suddenly in the cave. “zen section,” he trailed off, “What’s so important that you had to teleport me out of the store, Bearded Bear?”

“I need you to fight Father Time.”  
“No.”  
“What, do you want to fight Karma instead?”  
“Yes, she seems like she would be a good sparring partner.”  
“You’re insane for that.”  
“You are insane for wanting me to fight Father Time, among other things.”  
“Go get the timeroot.”  
“No.”  
“Get the timeroot or else you’re going to be a frog for two days.”  
“Fine, but only because I have to finish shopping.”

Later, Robo-Butler was in the forbidden forest looking for timeroot, wondering if he should have finished up the shopping before doing this. He ultimately decided that Bearded Bear would scold him for that. He decided to finish the shopping after this was over with. He saw the unnaturally green plant and harvested it to bring it back to the wizard. He then realized that Bearded Bear probably had some of the root back at the cave, probably in the vault. Ignoring the minor shame from that recalled fact, he went back to the cave, where Bearded Bear had most of the things to call up the entity up to the cave, including some timeroot. “Why didn’t you tell me that there was timeroot here?”

“We didn’t have enough of-“

“You could have gotten it yourself, I was getting the groceries. THEN, you could’ve gone through the insane idea of trying to get me to fight fath-“

“You rang, kiddos?” An old man had appeared near the two during their argument. “Yes,” the other old man replied a smile coming to his face, “My robot here wants to fight you!” Robo-Butler did as close to a scowl as he could without a mouth, “The human wants me to fight you. I said that he was insane.” Father Time chuckled, “Well someone has to do something or else I made this trip for nothing, and it was a rather taxing trip.”

Robo-Butler sighed and stepped forward and tried to poke the entity, only to have his hand rust up before his finger even touched him. Recoiling in response, he tried to move his fingers, to no avail. His look changed to minor panic upon this revelation. The entity stepped forward and the robot stepped back, worried that he would rust more. Instead, his hand seemed to revert, then turn into ore before his very optics. “Turn my hand back, leave and I will return to shopping and try to purge this experience from my memory banks.”  
Father Time smiled and turned the robot’s hand back to normal. “Well, that sounds dandy. Though first could you pick up some vanilla yoghurt for me? I love the stuff.” Robo-butler blinked, “I guess I could do that while shopping.” The entity smiled and clapped his hands together, “Fantastic, tata~ I’ll be in the store at around thirty minutes from now to pick it up!” Father Time then vanished.

Robo-Butler turned to the wizard, “You are insane.”

“Been told that before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robo-Butler still wants to fight karma.


	4. Where Was Life When It Had a Meaning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy a bugman dressed like a dbz character and the frogsuit guy are here

Viro sat on a ledge in another universe, looking on to the pale pink sky and blue clouds, and thinking. He thought about life now, that things were calm after that great battle and let his mind wander. The helanian thought back to his younger years, with his mate and children.

In modern times, she would’ve been his wife, but his hive never conducted marriages, for a fear of losing the love for their mate. His children, four boys and two girls, some were meant to remain in his rank, some higher. A son of his was meant to be in the lowest rank, right below his dad. Viro never chastised him for his attunement, nor any of his other children. He simply was happy when they learned a new spell, or when they exceeded the expectations thrust upon them by their society.

“Viro!” a voice from behind snapped him out of his thoughts. Frogger plopped down by him and looked at the view with the helanian. “What is my no-longer-murder-buddy-but-still-my-buddy doing here?” Viro just turned to him and replied, “Reminiscing about before the war that made me fall down that slippery slope.”

“That’s kind of boring, no offense. I usually look at the present, easier that way!”

“Hmm…” Viro looked back to the horizon and slumped. He wondered how he and Frogger even became friends in the first place. Not even he remembered the event too well. He sighed and asked the question that had been swimming around in his mind for several months now, “Where was life when it had a meaning?”

“Huh?” Frogger looked a Viro and tilted his head in confusion.

The helanian simply repeated, “Where was life when it had a meaning?”

Frogger looked to be thinking for a moment then gave up, “…I dunno, why are you bringing something like that up anyways?”

“I don’t know, the question’s just been in my head for a while,” Viro sighed, “You ever have a thought like that? Where you don’t know when the right time to say it aloud would be, so you just let it simmer?”

“I’ve had a thought like that before,” the frog man said, with a solemn look on his face, “It’s one of the reasons I just look at the now. I don’t really like lingering on things.”

“…I just think sometimes that, yes, things are exciting, but is there even a meaning anymore? Why couldn’t things be this exciting when I felt life was very meaningful?”

“Because we weren’t big wizards who get into crazy shenanigans then.”

Viro couldn’t help but smile a bit after hearing that, “Yeah, I guess that’s true.” His smile faltered, “Did you ever have anyone you loved?”

“Not that I can think of, why?”

“No reason, just curious.”

There actually was a reason, he was still thinking about his former mate. How he tried to head home after slipping. How she was reasonably afraid. How he called for help for all the souls screams and how unbearable it was. _How she called him a monster. How he lashed out._

_How he believes to this day that she was right._

Sure, he saved Bearded Bear and Frogger, but this reminiscing was reminding him about all of the terrible things he’s done in the past. _The lives he’s ended. **How he derived an indescribable pleasure from absorbing a soul. The families he-**_

“I know that look on your face. You look sick. Let’s get some positive vibes up in here, so you can calm down and not vomit.”

Viro was snapped out of his thoughts and replied with, “Yeah, that would be best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT I MADE THIS AS A DRAFT INSTEAD OF POSTING IT- AAAAAAAAA


	5. My Outrage Will Be the Death of Me

Sure, it was a relatively normal day. Stymac had been getting ready to head home from a vacation. Going off a few towns over for a few days had been what he needed after the recent stress in his life. Hanging out with Flint had just been a bonus. He knew he could hang out with Flint any day, but this was special, a relaxing vacation for their two-year anniversary. It was better than nice.

After packing up, Flint turned to Stymac, “I bet you worried that our local wizard has done something while we were here at some point.” The black haired halfbreed sighed, “Nope. Before we left, he was starting his hibernation,” he opened the door, “so I am confident that he’s just been sleeping.” Flint decided not to say that Bearded Bear, the local wizard, had texted him at three that morning telling him he had woken up a few hours early. At least not until they were closer to home.

“Can’t wait to be back in your lab, eh?” Flint joked to Stymac. Stymac rolled his eyes, “Ha ha,” he stepped into the elevator, “Very funny.” The elevator door shut, a few seconds before Flint’s phone made a set of dings, telling the fire elemental he had a text. The text was just Stymac joking about the comedic timing of the elevator and apologizing. “...Dork.” Flint called an elevator, and few minutes later, the two were checked out of their room and on their way home.

Part of the way through a road trip game, Flint had decided to tell him about the text. Stymac groaned, “I could’ve gone without knowing that. But sometimes he wakes up early, I guess.” The car went silent for a while after that.

Flint broke the silence with, “Why don’t we go back to our road trip game instead of worrying about that old wizard?”

“...”

“Is that a no?”

“...no.”

“No, that is a no? No it’s not a no? What was that no?”

“No, that’s not a no.”

“Alright, well-” Flint and Stymac noticed something in the distance. Something that looked suspiciously like their hometown.

In flames.

 _With a wizard battle going on._

Flint was speechless, while Stymac looked like he was about to explode. Through his teeth he practically growled, “I’m going to confront Bearded Bear as soon as we get in range.” Flint groaned, “At least wait until the battle dies down a little, I don’t want to have to drive you to a hospital again.” The car stopped at a safe distance and then the driver’s side door opened. “By the time I get there,” Stymac looked over at Flint, “those old coots will have probably settled down somewhat.” Flint then remembered something he probably should’ve said earlier, “Don’t you have Bearded Bear’s phone number?”

Stymac stopped, “...Oh yeah...I do…”

“Get back in the car and call him.”

Stymac did just that.

Meanwhile, in town, Bearded Bear was shooting bolts of magic at Viro, while Viro was blocking and counter attacking. Suddenly, a sciency tune came from Bearded Bear’s robes. “Uh oh,” Bearded Bear made a magic bubble around Viro, “Soul boy’s calling. Gotta take this, fly.”

“I am a wasp.” Viro practically growled.

“Wasp, fly, both bugs.” The robed mage picked up the phone, “Heeey! How’s my favorite descendant?”

_“I leave for a fucking week.”_

“You were gone a whole week?”

_“A week. I come back to the town on fire.”_

“Yeah, so?”

_“Is that anger in the background I hear?”_

The helanian was stabbing an arcane knife in the bubble while cursing out the human. Bearded Bear reinforces the barrier, “Maybe.”

He heard a sigh and angered muttering before, _“Why is the town on fire?”_

“What town?”

_“Don’t play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about. Why is the town on fire?”_

Then the wizard said the one thing that sent Stymac over the edge, “I saw a bug.”

Back at the car, if Stymac didn’t look pissed before, he certainly did now. “You saw a bug? That-that’s why the town’s on fire. Because you saw a bug?!?”

_“If it helps the bug was Viro.”_

“Slightly,” Stymac admitted before releasing some more anger, “BUT THERE IS NO GOOD REASON FOR YOU TO HAVE SET THE FUCKING TOWN ON FIRE. YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE NO CLUE OF THE DAMAGES, THE INJURIES, TH-THE-”

_“Calm down Soul Boy, it’s only a few casualties.”_

“A FEW CASUALTIES- I-” Stymac stopped. His hand went to his side and he seemed… defeated, in a way. He had known Bearded Bear for most of his life, why wouldn’t he do something like this?

_“...Soul boy? You there?”_

Stymac sighed and solemnly groaned, “My outrage will be the death of me. You better fix everything when this is over.” Then he hung up, put his head in his hands and started screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another one. also stymac's fucking gay

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda short, but I think I did well even so.


End file.
